overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mei
Mei is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :*This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Hang In There (default) *A-Mei-Zing! *Chill Out! ("Hey! Chill out!") *Fight For Our World (" ") *Learned Your Lesson ("I hope you learned your lesson.") *Okay! *Ouch, Are You Okay? *Overcome All Obstacles ( ) *Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry ("Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry... sorry!") *That Was Great ("Haha, that was great!") *Yay! *You Have To Let It Go Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Mei-Ling Zhou (周美灵/Zhōu Měilínghttp://ow.blizzard.cn/heroes/mei) was an innovative member of Overwatch's ecological studies whose technology was used around Asia for climate preservation. She was assigned to work with other scientists Watchpoint: Antarctica when a polar storm cut off their communications and left them stranded. They entered cryostasis to survive until a rescue mission was made. By the time they were found, Mei was the only survivor, and Overwatch had been disbanded. Winston recommended that Mei keep a journal of her travels. She went to Mount Logan, Canada to test her technology, took a quick stop in Los Angeles on Halloween, then went to Nepal for an unknown project. At some point, Mei saved a nest of endangered arctic wildlife from a collapsing glacier.Overwatch is Back: Uncertainty and Hope After UN Confirms Vigilante Activity Personality Mei is very kindhearted and positive, showing compassion for others and having a desire to preserve Earth's ecosystem for generations to come. She hates bullies, as shown by one of her quotes and interactions with Junkrat. As a scientist, she is willing to learn new things and is even inspired by Tracer as well as Winston. At times, she appears to be slightly bashful. Mei is also very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when defeating enemies. Notes *Mei slows and freezes enemies, making them vulnerable to attack. *Use the Blizzard ultimate on map objectives to freeze enemy defenders. *Mei is often seen as one of the most irritating characters to fight, but isn't without her weaknesses; Tracer can Blink to reset the freeze timer, making her difficult to pin down for an easy critical hit. With the exception of Tracer, keeping Mei at a distance will make her near usless. *Mei has an incredible knack for 1v1 duels and frequently will have the upper hand when faced with the situation. Mei should be fought with caution alone, however, she is significantlay hindered when fighting groups. Mei will struggle to focus down one player to freeze when she is attacked from multiple angles. If Mei is giving you or your team trouble, force her into a group fight to make her far less effective. *Mei's ice theme is purely cosmetic: she does not give or receive greater damage from fire-related weapons. *Likewise, Mei's protective coat is cosmetic and oddly selective. Although she is immune to her own powers, she can be frozen by another Mei in the same ways as any other character. *Mei's ice spikes have remarkable range and can defeat snipers in several locations. *Mei in Cryo-Freeze can negate certain abilities such as Deadeye and D.Va's Self-Destruct, making it good as an impromptu shield for allies. However, it cannot negate abilities like Dragonstrike or Earthshatter. *Although the drone that produces the Blizzard field is visible, shooting it has no effect. *Ice wall has many uses beyond stopping attacks and movement:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel **Placing it in front of Torbjörn's Turret effectively disables it (as it obstructs its laser guidance) for as long as the ice wall stays up. **The ice wall can also be used for you and your team's movement, as you can place it under yourself or others to get you/them to higher places they normally couldn't get to. **You can toggle between perpendicular and parallel placement of ice wall by pressing the ice wall button again. **The ice wall can be used to stop a weak enemy from running away or falling back, or can be used by yourself as a defense mechanism for running away and blocking your opponents path as you escape. **The ice wall can have its individual columns broken if they receive too much damage, so be wary and prepared for if the enemy breaks it apart. **The Ice Wall cannot obstruct or delay the payload. The payload instantly destroys any deployed object it hits when moving. **You can free yourself from Junkrat's Steel Trap by placing an Ice Wall directly underneath you. Trivia *Mei was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Genji. She was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. Before that, she was teased in an in-universe story, Mei's Adventures. *It is an ongoing theme that every game by Blizzard has at least one character with an ability named Blizzard. In this case, it's Mei. *Many players consider Mei to be Satan. Cultural References *Her Voice Line "You have to let it go!" and random line "Do you want to build a snowman?''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBwUQMgPA5o are references to the 2013 Disney film ''Frozen. **The movie Frozen and the line "Let it go" were mentioned multiple times in Overwatch Visual Source Book as a joke between the developers. *Mei will quote two lines from a poem "A Song of White Snow in Farewell to Secretary Wu Going Home" by Cen Shen, a Tang Dynasty poet, at the spawn of any snowy map such as Volskaya Industries, or Nepal. The two lines are: .http://www.en84.com/article-1437-2.html *Some of her skills may be a reference to Blizzard's Warcraft franchise. Cryo-freeze seems to be a reference to Ice Block, an ability the mage class can use for exactly the same purpose (only it lasts 10 seconds in that game). Adittionally, Frostbolt, one of Jaina's abilities in Heroes of the Storm is remarkably similar to Ice Spike. Patch changes * * * * }} References de:Mei es:Mei fr:Mei it:Mei ja:メイ pl:Mei pt-br:Mei ru:Мэй zh:小美 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female